Le Petit Tourette
by Ledayy
Summary: -no sé que sea para ti… pero tú eres mi petit Tourette- dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios. Dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89


**Mucho tiempo después cumplo con lo que me pidieron.**

**Dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89 que me lo pidió hace mucho tiempo. También es para agradecerle que siempre deja reviews en los capítulos de mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Lo estuve aplazando mucho tiempo porque se me fue la inspiración pero por fin la recuperé y lo termine así que disfrutenlo. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Le Petit Tourette <strong>

Mientras más lo pensaba menos entendía. Hacía años que conocía a Craig Tucker y a penas sentía que lo conocía. La música de la fiesta lo abrumaba, decidió regresar a su cuarto y encerrarse unos minutos. Su casa estaba llena de gente, todos los que ahí estaban si podían ser considerados amigos, pero aún así le parecía extraño estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Su pequeño cuarto que pronto dejaría por completo, las vacaciones terminarían y volvería a su último año de universidad, luego tendría que llevar a vida adulta de una persona normal. El problema era que él no era una "persona normal" el síndrome de Tourette le había cerrado las puertas para muchas carreras interesantes. Pero gracias a su voluntad pudo entrar a leyes. Voluntad… él sabía a quién le debía esa voluntad…

Recordaba muy bien el día en que se conocieron.

_-si yo pudiera decir todo lo que dices sería tan feliz- decía Tucker viendo Thomas- ¿puedo estar contigo más seguido?_

_Thomas no podía creer que existiera una persona en ese mundo que de verdad envidiara su mal tanto como lo hacía Craig Tucker. Sentía un poco extraño cada vez que iba a su casa, nunca se reía de las palabras que gritaba, nunca se molestaba si lo insultaba. Siempre que estaba con él se sentía un poco normal, sentía que tenía un amigo verdadero. Pero eso no lo hacía olvidarse de esa extraña sensación en su pecho que surgía siempre que estaba con él._

También recordaba un día en que Craig lo acompañó a su terapia.

_Los niños con síndrome de Tourette simplemente son imposibles de ignorar, al menos eso piensa una persona normal, pero Craig miraba tranquilamente la terapia de su amigo, no miraba a los demás niños, solo miraba a Thomas, solo a él. Era un nivel de atención que no tenía para nada más, ni para la escuela, ni siquiera para su propio cuidado personal, era algo exclusivamente para Thomas. La terapia estaba tomando un rumbo un poco extraño esa semana, el encargado no paraba de hablar y eso hacía que su síndrome se manifestara más y más. Thomas estaba avergonzado, sabía que no debía, no era bueno avergonzarse de su enfermedad, pero no deseaba que Craig notara lo raro que se veía una persona que no podía controlar lo que decía. _

_-no sé porque soy ¡mierda! tu amigo Craig- dijo Thomas cuando la terapia terminó_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-yo no soy ¡puta! Una persona normal…_

_-eso es lo que me gusta de ti Thomas, siempre he querido decir lo que tú dices en público_

_El pequeño Tourette se sonrojo por la mirada de Craig. No era algo lindo no controlar lo que decía, pero era obvio que no comprendería su situación. Y tampoco deseaba que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que Eric Cartman cuando fingió la enfermedad. Prefería que se quedara como el observador silencioso en sus terapias._

_Las terapias se hacían mucho más pasables siempre que Craig lo veía desde lejos y lo animaba. Tal vez no con palabras como sus amigos de la terapia o sus padres. No. Era algo mucho más implícito que podía hacer Craig. Una mirada. Un movimiento. Era todo lo que necesitaba para recobrar sus fuerzas y luchar contra esa enfermedad que lo convertía en un marginado de la sociedad. Él deseaba hacer algo útil para todos los enfermos al igual que él, pero no un programa de televisión o exhibirse en los medios. Quería trabajar como cualquier persona normal. Demostrar que también eran normales y no era necesario que los mostraran a la cámara como si fueran payasos de circo. Lo mismo que pensaba la enfermera con el feto en la cara. _

_Su madre fue a recogerlo cuando concluyó la sesión. Craig lo acompañó hasta su casa. Le había caído realmente bien a la madre de Thomas. _

_-¿Cómo les fue hoy?- preguntó la madre del Tourette cuando subieron al auto_

_-muy bien- respondió Craig por los dos. Pero su voz no se escuchó sin interés. Al contrario, parecía que lo había dicho con todo el sentimiento del mundo._

_Thomas miró por la ventana todo el camino, viendo los pájaros y los árboles. No podía concentrarse en nada más. Solo en eso. Su madre comenzó a platicar con Craig. _

_-me alegra tanto que seas amigo de mi hijo, se sentía muy solo en casa_

_-a mí me alegra más señora- dijo Tucker poniendo su mano encima de la de Thomas_

_Las mejillas del niño con Tourette se tiñeron de rojo y regresaron su atención a su amigo. Tucker seguía viendo hacia enfrente. Cuando trató de recuperar su mano solo consiguió que Craig la sujetara con más fuerza. _

_Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto no quiso soltar la perilla, le daba la espalda a su amigo que había entrado, pero no podía estar solo con él como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-¿por qué tomaste ¡mierda! mi mano?_

_Craig lo abrazó por la espalda, tomando la mano que no estaba en la perilla y entrelazando sus dedos. El rostro de Thomas ardía, pero no rechazaba el contacto que Craig le estaba ofreciendo._

_-porque te quiero- dijo Tucker a su oído_

_Thomas se dio la vuelta, quedando muy cerca de los labios de su amigo. _

_-¡Niños ya esta lista la cena!- los interrumpió su madre_

Otro de sus recuerdos era cuando entró a la preparatoria de South Park con los niños normales.

_-no debes pelear con tus compañeros Craig ¿mm,kayy?- dijo Mackey al del gorro azul_

_-estaban molestando a Thomas- se defendió_

_-no me interesa ¿mm,kayy? Ve a disculparte_

_-sí, discúlpate hijo de puta- dijo Cartman con un pedazo de papel en la nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia _

_Thomas miraba todo desde una silla un poco más apartada, no entendía porque Craig se metía tanto en problemas, era obvio que al entrar a una escuela normal la gente se burlaría de él. Acabaría golpeando a toda la escuela si reaccionaba así cada vez que alguien le gritaba un insulto o soltaba una risita al pasar por el pasillo._

_-vete y espero no volverte a ver en lo que resta del año ¿mm,kayy?_

_Craig le hizo su típica seña con el dedo, tanto a Mackey como a Cartman y salió de la oficina del consejero poniéndose la mochila en la espalda. Thomas lo siguió unos pasos atrás. _

_-no tienes que ¡pendejo! Defenderme_

_Craig se detuvo de golpe. Thomas bajó la mirada, no quería que expulsaran a Craig._

_-lo hago porque quiero Thomas… porque te quiero_

_Las mejillas del chico Tourette se tiñeron de rojo de la misma forma que cuando eran niños. Estrujó sus libros con fuerza y le dio la espalda a su amigo._

_-por eso te ¡mierda! expulsarán_

_-no lo harán…- dijo Tucker tomando a su amigo del brazo al ver sus intenciones de irse_

_-prométeme que ¡puta! Ya no lo harás _

_Craig solo abrazó a su amigo. _

Pero el que más le gustaba era sin duda el de aquel día de lluvia antes de ir a la universidad.

_Thomas corría alejándose de todo, su familia, el lugar donde recibía terapias de niño, no quería ver nada de eso nunca más. Sabía que no lo querrían en la universidad, que era una pérdida de tiempo. Que alguien con Tourette nunca sería nada en la vida y que lo habían llenado de falsas esperanzas todos esos años. Entró a leyes. En un juicio empezar a gritar cosas sin sentido ¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrir? Su padre tenía razón, nunca sería nadie importante._

_Se detuvo delante de la casa de la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarle. Craig miraba por la ventana de la sala, la madre de Thomas le había llamado muy asustada, sabía que él vendría._

_-vas a enfermarte- dijo Craig saliendo de la casa _

_-no me importa ¡mierda!- dijo temblando de frío_

_-deberías estar haciendo tu maleta, mañana vas a la universidad- dijo saliendo de la entrada de la casa y mojándose también con la fría lluvia que caía_

_-no iré…- dijo sin su tic_

_-¿por qué no?_

_Las lágrimas finalmente surgieron de sus ojos. Abrazó a su amigo con fuerza._

_-jamás seré nada ¡puta!_

_-claro que sí Thomas…_

_Craig levantó el rostro de su amigo y lo vio a los ojos._

_-tú ya eres alguien… alguien que está por irse a cumplir sus sueños… pero que tiene miedo _

_Thomas se sonrojó por la poca distancia que había entre ellos._

_-sientes que estarás solo… pero no será así…_

_Craig unió sus labios en un pequeño beso, el primer beso del chico del Tourette._

_-yo siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas…_

-¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?- preguntó Tucker entrando al cuarto de Thomas

-necesitaba ¡mierda! pensar

Tucker se sentó del otro lado de la cama donde estaba Thomas.

-¿Qué somos Craig?- preguntó sin soltar una palabra equivocada

-pensé que lo sabías…

-no… no lo sé…

Craig nunca había querido formalizar lo que tenían los dos. Thomas no podía regresar a su último año en la escuela sin saberlo.

-no sé que sea para ti… pero tú eres mi petit Tourette- dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó... si quedó un poco corto pero a mi si me gustó.<strong>

**Aun no se si mañana subiré el nuevo cap de ¿estudias o trabajas? pero si no es mañana será el 26.**

**Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
